What a Boyfriend Should Do
by K8yandhammie
Summary: Victoire and Teddy live by this list! Well... they don't know it...


**A.N. We no own HP and this is the first in the Boyfriend series... Scorose will be next! ;)**

_**What a Boyfriend SHOULD Do:**_

_**When she walks away from you mad Follow her**_

"I don't want to talk to you Ted!" She screamed at him, calling him his real name, not the perfect little nickname (Teddy). "Hey!" He followed her out of the classroom. "Vic, don't be mad, I'm sorry."

_**When she stares at your mouth Kiss her**_

She just stared at is mouth, not listening to a word he was saying. Teddy changed his hair colour to a blond that matched her's and kissed her passionately.

_**When she pushes you or hits you Grab her and don't let go**_

Victoire pushed him away, and started hitting him. He grabbed her waist and held her against his chest.

_**When she starts cussing at you Kiss her and tell her you love her**_

"Teddy! I don't want your bloody bull ****! So shut the **** up! And-" He cut her off by kissing her again, and they melted together, sleeping all night long... (A.N. Keeping it PG though the rating is PG13) "I love you..." he murmured.

_**When she's quiet Ask her whats wrong**_

A few days later, Victoire and Teddy were sitting by the Black Lake, and she was quieter than usual. Teddy noticed right off the bat. "Are you alright Vic?"

_**When she ignores you Give her your attention**_

She was just staring quietly watching the Giant Squid swim around. He turned to her, and gave her his full attention.

_**When she pulls away Pull her back**_

She pulled out of his grip, shrugging off his arm. As she tried to stand up, he pulled her back down, putting his arm back around, and pulled her closer. "Come on Vicki, what's wrong?"

_**When you see her at her worst Tell her she's beautiful**_

Even though he already knew she was sad, he couldn't believe that she looked like this. Her hair was limp, and her eyes had dark circles underneath them. It was as if she was dead. "I think you look beautiful Vic."

_**When you see her start crying Just hold her and don't say a word**_

Vic looked up and tears sprung to her eyes. Rolling down her cheeks, making her beautiful blue eyes red and puffy, the tears were awful and stinging. Teddy held her tighter and kissed the top of her head, letting the tears go till she ran dry. Falling asleep, Victoire finally calmed down and slept peacefully.

_**When you see her walking Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**_

When Teddy woke up, he saw Victoire walking back up to the castle. He walked up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey darling."

_**When she's scared Protect her**_

Teddy could see that she was still upset. "Teddy, I'm scared. Professor Trelawney made a prophecy, and she said I would die before I graduate!" "Oh Vicki. I'll protect you, I promise! No one is going to hurt you ever!"

_**When she lays her head on your shoulder Tilt her head up and kiss her**_

She leaned her head up on his shoulder. "Thanks Teddy, I love you so much!" He tilted her chin up, and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too," he whispered.

_**When she steals your favorite hat Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**_

"Vic! That's my best hat!" She had reached up and grabbed the dark blue fedora-style hat off of his head. "NO! It's mine!" She giggled, and took it back to the dormitory. That night, she snuggled up to the hat that smelled awesomely like Teddy.

_**When she teases you Tease her back and make her laugh**_

"Hey mister." She walked up to him the next morning at breakfast. "How's my little blueberry?" "Oh, Vicki! I know you love my charming blue hair, just like I love your mad face." Victoire laughed, knowing he was talking about her veela powers, and how she turned into a ball of flame and feathers.

_**X*X**_

_**When she doesn't answer for a long time Reassure her that everything is okay**_

"Hey Vic," Teddy said one day after breakfast. "Vic?" Victoire didn't answer him. "Hey, Vicki is this about that whole dying thing? I promise you that everything will be alright."

_**When she looks at you with doubt Back yourself up**_

She looked at him with doubt filling up her eyes. He backed up a few paces. "Vicki?"

_**When she says that she likes you she really does more than you could understand**_

"Teddy I like you a whole lot." Something in her voice said she meant much more than that.

_**When she grabs at your hands Hold hers and play with her fingers**_

She grabbed his hands. "But I have this crazy feeling that you don't feel the same, even though you say you love me..." Teddy started playing around with her fingers. "Vicki, of course I love you. How could you think I don't?" He kissed her to prove it.

_**When she bumps into you bump into her back and make her laugh**_

When she got up from her table, she accidentally tripped and bumped into his shoulder. He got up and bumped her back. "Ha-Ha" She collapsed in laughter.

_**When she tells you a secret keep it safe and untold**_

Her eyes turned serious. "Teddy?" "Yes love?" "Do you think you can keep a secret?" "For you I'd do anything." "Well, Mum and Dad have been fighting again. I think they're going to divorce..." Teddy hugged her. "Oh, Vicki. I'm sure they're just in a little spat."

_**When she looks at you in your eyes don't look away until she does**_

"Are you sure?" She met his eyes. He stared into the pools of sparkling blue, and his eyes absently changed to match. She giggled, and looked at his hair, which was fading to blond. She ran her hand through it. "Somehow Teddy, you never cease to make me laugh."

_**X*X**_

_**When she misses you she's hurting inside**_

It had been days, and Victoire hadn't seen Teddy at all. She stared at his picture. "Oh Teddy. Why did they make you go away for the break?" Her heart felt like it was crumbling; dying, even. She sank to the floor, in tears.

_**When you break her heart the pain never really goes away**_

A few days later, Victoire came downstairs to see Dominique acting rather strangely. "Uh, can I read _The Prophet_?" she asked. "Nope! All mine today!" Dominique laughed rather nervously. Victoire rolled her eyes and swiftly grabbed it from her sister's hands. On the cover was Teddy, and the caption read:

POTTER'S GODSON, WOMANIZER LIKE GODFATHER?

She gaped at the picture of Teddy snogging a blond bombshell in a bikini. (**A/N: The blond, not Teddy!**) She burst out bawling, and collapsed. Dominique crouched down and held her, muttering obscenities under her breath. Louis came in, and wondered what the **** was going on. "Girls. Why did Mom and Dad have to go to France? Now I'm stuck with a crying, hormonal, teenage girl, and a violent one too!" he muttered to himself.

_**When she says its over she still wants you to be hers**_

Victoire glared at him, and found the strength to walk over to the phone. She dialed Teddy's number. "Hey babe." "Teddy! Why in the name of Merlin's **** would you cheat on me with that fake blond! I can't believe you! And-" "Victoire that was a mistake! She thought I was someone else and jumped me!" "I don't want to hear it. Ted Remus Lupin, it's over. We're through." She hung up, and collapsed onto Dom, crying her eyes out.

_**X*X**_

_**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.**_

Late one night, Victoire got a call from a blocked number. It was Teddy. She wanted to hang up but something kept her on. "I didn't do anything, Vic. I promise." She stayed quiet. "Why would I do that to you Vic? You were perfect. I would do anything for you."

_**When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her because 10 yrs later she'll remember you**_

I'm ok without you Ted." she lied."I don't believe you. You sound horrid. Please, understand that I never did that!"

_**X*X**_

_**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her**_

Late at night the day before Victoire's birthday, she got another call from Teddy. The clock clicked to midnight right when she answered. "Hello?" "Happy birthday Vicki. I love you so much."

_**Tease her and let her tease you back.**_

"So Blondie,do you believe me?" "Yes. I missed my blueberry." Teddy Apparated straight to her house.

_**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.**_

"Whoa! Are you ok?" Victoire was a greenish color and she was rinsing out her mouth. "Oh, you're sick." She replied to that by promptly throwing up. He held her over the toilet and helped her clean up.

_**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.**_

Once she was feeling a bit better he took her downstairs and turned on the TV. She immediately turned it to Britain's Got Talent. He groaned but held her hand and watched it with her. After a while she ended up puking on her clothes.

_**Let her wear your clothes.**_

Teddy took her upstairs and undressed her. He threw her dirty clothes into the washing machine, and turned it on with a flick of his wand. He gave her one of his shirts and a pair of jeans. She changed and smiled.

_**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.**_

"Teddy... I'm bored!" He looked at her sad face and came over by her. "Do you want to play a game?" She nodded. "Ok, all you have to do is guess what I'm thinking about" "Pineapples?"

_**Let her know she's important.**_

He laughed. "No, I'm thinking that you are amazing and so important to me. Come here." He led her outside, where it was raining. She took Teddy's hand and the started dancing.

_**Kiss her in the pouring rain.**_

One look at Victoire and he knew what to do. Teddy leaned in and kissed her softly.

_**X*X**_

_**When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is; "Who's butt am I kicking?"**_

Victoire ran up to Teddy and collapsed into his arms. She was sobbing. "Who's butt am I kicking?" he asked. She gave him a watery smile and pointed at Marcus Flint Jr. "He... He was t-touching me!" Teddy growled and lunged at Flint, knocking him unconscious. "I'll make sure he never hurts you again." Teddy kissed her tenderly.

**A/N: Love it, Hate it, Review it? I'll bake you pies! (lol, if you recognize this, then definitely review!)**


End file.
